Poster boy
by niuxen
Summary: For Tumblr drabble prompt "Hey! I was gonna eat that!".


The last stop before Yavin 4 was definitely taking too long and a growing unease filled Rey's stomach. They managed to outrun the First Order but this wasn't the end. Surely survival chances would look better at the old base, where some of the remaining allies were already preparing, yet Rey understood they couldn't go straight there. Not with a constant target on their backs and Yavin being a known Rebel base. Extra precaution wouldn't hurt, though the anticipation haunted her mind as if she preferred to get over a battle already.

Remaining Rebellion was too weak for now, no head start to begin with, she thought as she rubbed her hands together. The fighters and General needed a plan, a scheme of sorts because with current numbers that's the only thing they had.

Rey shivered and tightened grip on her thin, felt raincoat looking around the snowy, idyllic scenery. She was sitting alone and closest to the forest line, leaning against a tree, observing the rest of Resistance fighters gather around small fireplaces. People were whispering within their small groups, Leia with Connix were giving orders at the provisional planning table over a radio, while Chewie was repairing a piece of Millennium Falcon more of a need to occupy his hands than any real fixing. There was also Finn on the Falcon of course, looking after a sweet girl named Rose. Rey was so happy Finn had woken up from his coma, went on a mission, found new friends and by the looks of it he found even more.

Her roaming gaze found Poe walking out of Millennium Falcon, cheering up the fighters and giving words of consolation on his way to General Leia. Rey felt the corners of her mouth rise. A true, natural leader, never giving up even in the worst conditions.

Since Rey met this X-wing pilot, she found him more and more intriguing. She already heard so much about BB-8's owner up until Poe kindly introduced himself to her on Millennium Falcon. Something felt different about this man and it annoyed Rey a bit she couldn't identify it. Poe was definitely easy to talk to, so when later he politely asked if he could hover in the cockpit she agreed gladly. Considering everything Rey just went through talking was good, simple chatting eased her mind.

Poe gaily followed her down the corridor and greeted Chewie upon entering. Chewie nodded at Poe and made a welcoming noise. Of course, they knew each other, Rey thought. Poe leaned against the door frame, admiring the old ship and time flew by as he started asking Rey non-invasive questions about Jakku, her adventures ever since and Force shenanigans. She was pretty sure he already heard a lot from BB-8 but his attention was pleasant. He told her about his Jakku experience, about how he lost his X-wing, about the mission he failed and even a bit about his family. Rey realized how close Dameron's were with the Skywalkers, no wonder he was Leia's trusted pilot.

About halfway into the second planet, General chose as their shelter, Chewie excused himself, supposedly needing to find Leia. Seen that he wasn't coming back long somehow Poe found his way into co-pilot chair, his eyes glimmering at the panels. Since that moment he was a regular guest in the cockpit and Rey had to admit it lifted her spirit.

However, as she sat alone by the dying fire a sense of failure filled her heart. So few of Resistance fighters survived Crait. Poe told Rey he still had hope some were hiding in different systems but it would take time to gather them all. This couldn't be it, Rey thought and closed eyelids to hide her watering eyes. She needed to calm down. Why did she choose to go and try talk reason into Kylo Ren instead of helping save more lives at the Resistance?

She must have fallen asleep because her own voice woke her up, startling people around the temporary camp. Her cheeks were burning and she mumbled 'sorry'. Only then she noticed something protecting her from the chilly aura of the current planet. A jacket covering her almost fell down to the ground during her small panic attack. Recognition hit her fingers caressing the worn-out material. The jacket wasn't very thick but it was dense enough for remaining warm. Rey already wore a jacket similar to this one, a gentle scent so familiar she wasn't surprised to find its owner close.

Rey looked to her left and spotted Poe sitting at the other end of long timber she seated herself at. His curious gaze found her eyes.

„Are you okay?" he asked gently as if he was afraid to alarm her even more.

Rey sat up straight and wiped her nose gently, reining in an incoming sniff. She wasn't crying because of seeing Kylo in her dream, the cold atmosphere apparently made water run from her nose. „Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream."

Poe nodded and laughed sourly, „I feel you."

She blinked a couple of times, realizing she was under Poe's jacket and he was sitting in a shirt only. „Poe, why did you give me your jacket? You'll be sick."

He shrugged and replied, „You were shivering in your dream and believe me, I'm fine. I just shifted a good measure of our supplies."

„Shifted where?" Rey wondered, furrowing eyebrows.

„Out of Falcon," Poe admitted and sighed. „I reached some of my people. We also made contact with one of the bases on Yavin. Leia ordered a split, you're going to try to get there when at the same time we draw First Order's attention until you're safe. I'll wait here and try to catch their eye."

Rey nodded. They had to lay low until fighting back was possible again, too many lost already. „How you're going to do that?"

Poe chuckled under his nose. „Don't worry. I have my ways."

There were many pilots, but Poe was everything Rey imagined a resistance pilot was. Back on Jakku, even on that hole of a planet, she heard stories. Pondering, she recalled her tiny doll of Captain Raeh that was left behind in what have been used to be her home. Rey smiled but shivered again, the wind was becoming stronger causing for the fireplace to slowly dim.

Her companion noticed it and threw some thinner pieces of wood into the fire so it would inflame again. Poe sat back down and closed the distance between them. His arms found its way around Rey and pulled her to his chest, leaning against the tree himself now. Rey followed his gentle touch without a word of protest. If Rey didn't know him for some time now and if she hasn't heard stories about the pilot even before that, she'd find the situation awkward. That was Poe being his normal self, doing everything for the people in rebellion. The people who meant so little to Kylo Ren.

Rey enjoyed Poe's warmth and his breath on her left cheek while she stared into the fire.

„What's on your mind?" Poe asked, his lips barely caressing the tip of her ear.

„I really tried to turn Kylo Ren," Rey sighed, „I made a mistake going to him, it was doomed to failure from the start. I should've gone back to you, try to save more lives."

Poe didn't answer right away. „I made a mistake too. What's done cannot be undone. You did what you thought to be right back in the moment. It was no secret, the First Order outnumbered us. You managed to blur Kylo's focus. You and Luke are the reason this handful survived."

„Thank You," Rey whispered and covered his right hand on her abdomen with her palm. „Why do you say you made a mistake too?"

„I put my determination in the wrong place," Poe replied bitterly, also staring intensely into the fire. „I risked too much. It's just... The moment Kylo Ren captured me and I've seen First Order's strength from the inside it made me feel so powerless... about the innocent villagers on Jakku, about his mind tricks, about the Rebellion overall. My frustration took the best of me."

„You were so brave, Poe, remember that. And you're not alone. You have no idea how much anger I go through each time Kylo tries to get into my head, it doesn't suit anyone aspiring to be a Jedi," Rey tried comforting him and found his brown eyes staring down at her. „He's only about power, Rebellion is about love, remember that."

„Thank You," he breathed so quietly Rey basically read it off his lips when their eyes met.

Rey found herself not being able to look away. For the first time ever she discovered the urge to kiss someone. Without breaking their touch or eye contact Rey shifted inside Poe's arms. His mischievous smile never left his illuminated by the fire face. A breath clogged somewhere under her breaths as Poe's left palm fell into the small of her back.

Their small bubble burst the moment BB-8 arrived to announce it was time for Rey to start the Falcon. With a sigh, Rey untangled herself from the pilot and helped him up. Then she handed him his jacket but didn't let it go whilst Poe grabbed the other end of it.

„See you soon?" she asked casually, trying to hide the hope breaking through her voice.

Poe rubbed her frigid hands between his own after he put his jacket on. „I'll find you at the base?"

Rey nodded and walked over to the Millennium Falcon. She turned around to see BB-8 at the feet of his master, who was waving at her.

„Do come back in one piece? Both of you?" she pleaded.

Poe chuckled. „Likewise, love."

* * *

The Yavin base was a bit smaller than the one on D'Qar and it upset Rey that it was probably still too much considering Resistance's current situation. Upon arrival Leia spoke with full certainty they would reconnect with old allies, find some new ones and recruit soon enough. Some determination was poured back into Rey's heart with every word Leia said.

Finn and Rey made sure Rose was okay in the medical bay, and after that, they went for a little tour. Apparently, each got their own quarters and Finn was beyond amazed.

„This is more than I ever owned. Back in the First Order I only had a bed and toothbrush of my own," he confessed, strolling around the metallic room. The slightly dark room didn't discourage him.

„Let's hope we won't need to abandon it soon," Rey sighed. The damp atmosphere of Yavin was okay with her, but the rooms reminded her of AT-AT insides so much she decided for a stroll into the forest, not much far away from the base. Finn decided to visit Rose.

Smaller and bigger branches creaked under Rey's feet while the sun was dusking. As she roamed an invisible path she attempted at meditation but failed. Her mind kept pulling her towards Poe. Rey had many friends around her, yet she couldn't stop worrying thoughts about Commander Dameron roaming around her head. His ruse seemed to work because Millennium Falcon reached the moon without problems. However, Poe and the rest of his squadron went on radio silence thenceforth.

Instead of meditation, which Rey gave up on that evening, she focused on trying to reach Poe through the force. She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes evidently she recognizing his presence.

'That was easy,' surprised Rey remarked in her thoughts.

Obviously, she was still learning but she experienced a Force bond. This one felt natural though as if they both craved it subconsciously. Poe was more of a Force believer than a user, but even if he wasn't aware of her, Rey breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was safe.

Just as she decided to head for the night's rest, Rey shared the news on Poe's status with Leia. General wasn't surprised at all hearing about Rey being able to find the pilot through the Force.

„Can you feel him, too?" Rey asked praying she didn't read the signs incorrectly.

Leia shook her head. „No, I'm sorry, kid." She put a hand on Rey's shoulder and added, „Do not doubt your power though. Poe's like a son to me, but until now I only was able to reach my family only."

„Why do I feel Poe then?" Rey wondered.

„You must be close," was only Leia's vague reply.

Rey suspected Leia could have a theory but she was shooed off to get some rest.

Once again she was back inside the metallic walls and so much happened since Jakku, yet she found herself back on it looking around the compact room. Finn was already asleep in the next room, and Rey desperately tried to get rid off lonely sensation.

Imaging Poe's strong arms around her, Rey mumbled into her pillow, „Come back soon. You promised me showing your home."

* * *

The night gave her a restless sleep only, tossing and turning easing just at the time it dawned. Prior going to the breakfast Rey decided for a morning exercise to wake her up though Kaydel assured her and Finn they got coffee.

Rey finally arrived at to the canteen but Finn was nowhere to be seen. The second she was finished helping Kaydel with some preparations, Rey dug into food on her plate. Fresh air brought her clarity of mind and hunger. As she stuffed her mouth with non-instant bread and a couple of fresh vegetables her gaze fell onto the wall on the other side of her table.

There was an older, jagged poster for the Resistance hanging at the level of her eyes. The poster pictured no-one other than Commander Poe Dameron in all his glory, standing there all broody and thoughtful, standing in the background of X-wings.

Rey's entire mouth froze, not knowing if she could laugh out loud. Was this poster boy the same one that cradled her in his arms and comforted her? She was aware Poe was a Commander and close associate to General Organa, but this? Poe Dameron was the face of Rebellion and Rey blushed at the thought she got to know this 'big deal'.

Fascinated, she chased with fork remaining vegetables around her plate, drilling her eyes in the poster. Rey was in the middle of admiring the fitting orange color of Poe's suit against his black curls until someone blocked out the view of the poster. Her eyes finally refocused to notice Finn hovering over her, helping himself off her plate. He was comically looking down at Rey, also noticing the poster.

„Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Rey exclaimed, patting Finn's reaching fingers away.

„Oh, clearly," Finn sneered and sat down on the other side of the table. „Someone's charmed."

„Am not!" young Jedi protested, crossing her arms.

Finn reformed his question. „Miss him?"

No reply escaped woman's mouth, only a blush deepened across her cheeks.

„I know I do," he admitted and shrugged. „That cheeky bastard manages to find light in the darkest situations."

Rey scanned the area to notice three people roaming in the canteen. „Yeah," she groaned. „I hope he comes back safely with his squadron."

Her gaze went over Finn's head back to the poster. The Resistance needed Poe Dameron, but a thought struck Rey she was indeed getting fond of that Resistance pilot and missed his warm body against hers.

At this controversial thought, she rose from her place, abandoning her breakfast entirely. Finn looked up, stunned, never ever seen Rey leave any food behind.

„Where are you off to?"

„To practice. Meditate and practice," huffed. „I am a Jedi student after all."

Finn put up his hand in a gesture of surrender. „Alright."

He watched his friend walk away, worrying about what has gotten into her.

* * *

Days were turning into weeks and Rey tried not to think about no message from Poe. She was still learning about using a Force bond willingly, but she was thankful for every little moment she sensed his stable heartbeat. Since Poe wasn't a Force user, she was just happy to ascertain he was in no distress.

Life at the base fell back into the old routine. Mourning for the lost was still palpable in the aura, but new people started showing up, mostly young recruits Resistance needed to put its hope into.

Rey was pleased the base was slowly filling and buzzing with laughter and optimism, yet she felt alienated somehow. Between Finn spending more time with Rose, Leia being busy with making new plans and Chewie proffering to spend his time fixing Falcon alone, new people seemed intimidated by the young Jedi and rarely dared to speak to her. So she spent her time practicing with her staff, trying to fix Luke's lightsaber and doing research with few books on Jedi Leia gave her.

Somewhere around the first month at Yavin Kaydel knocked on Rey's door one evening, announcing General Organa needed to speak with Rey.

„I finally maintained contact with Maz," Leia announced, spirits noticeably uplifted. „We need to start organizing weapons and starfighters. She's managed to find sponsors."

Rey nodded, and Leia continued. „Now I hate to interrupt your Jedi training, but considering I'm a poor teacher and Maz always has interesting resources I'd prefer to give this mission to you."

Rey agreed to it wholeheartedly, content to finally be useful and meet with Maz. Last time she saw her she didn't part with her especially kindly. However, Rey was aware Maz had the knowledge and it was a great starting point.

She and Chewie stepped out the Millennium Falcon to find Maz in a safe refuge on a moon in the Dathomir system and so they both breathed a sigh of relief.

„Dear child," the short woman greeted her. Rey knelt and hugged back her.

„I'm so sorry," she whispered meaning Han, Luke, the Resistance overall.

„I'm sorry too, that was the way it meant to be though," Maz smiled and invited guests into her home.

As Maz poured them some tea, she asked Rey a question that bothered her for some time now, „So what changed your mind?"

Rey didn't have a chance to answer. Over the screeching transmitter attached to her waist, Poe's voice broke through.

„Love, why do I bother to hurry home to hear you're not here?" his cheeky voice echoed the small room. Rey could pick from his voice he was tired, even though under the layer of jovial voice.

Maz put on her goggles, staring at the radio now in Rey's hand. „Is that Poe Dameron?"

Rey was crestfallen just for a split second. She raised the radio to her lips. „I'm with Maz Kanata. Delighted to hear you're at the base, flyboy."

„Oh, I am not at the base."

Rey's throat tightened. „Are you okay?" she inquired, confused. She felt him through the Force to be okay.

„Yes, yes, more than okay. I'm still on Yavin IV. Get back here, I've got a very special person that I want you to meet," Poe lively tittered, although added in a serious voice. „I miss you, over."

If Rey wasn't red all over her face so far, she was definitely now. Chewie roared matter-of-factly to Maz, something Rey didn't understand, but Maz apparently agreed with.

„Time is against us, indeed. You should go back as fast as you can. Come, child," she commanded, leading the way for Rey.

The young woman followed the older one down the colorful hallways of Maz new home. She invited Rey into one of the rooms filled with old books and chests messily filling the room.

„While Chewbacca loads weapons to Millennium Falcon, take a look at these old Jedi relicts and scripts," Maz said and pointed to one particular stack.

Rey furrowed eyebrows, massaging her temple. „Didn't master Luke burn the tree and last books?"

„Ah, yes," Maz grimaced and smiled widely at Rey, „that he did, with help of Yoda, those rascals. I felt it too through the Force." The pirate queen sat down on one of the chests and shook her head. „Luke is - yes, is, I feel that grump's ghost present - quite silly thinking a copy didn't exist. If any texts exist, I'll find my way to get hands on it," she laughed out loud.

Young Jedi kneeled hastily over the books, thirsty for anything of help.

„Now, remember," Maz warned, „there aren't all texts here but there was a reason Yoda and Luke chose to burn these. And the Force tree."

„The Force tree," Rey whispered as her fingers ran through backs of the books. „Why did they burn them, do you think?"

„Simple, you know enough already and at the end of the day, those are just books with rules, written by already dead masters. Those rules are great to start, but to obey them blindly is a mistake."

„I could use a master. I still need a guide," Rey admitted and peeked at her companion.

Maz sighed and put a hand on Rey's shoulder. „I know, but I also know you're strong enough to be the spark not only for the Rebellion but for the Jedi too. You've got your heart in the right place, you've got some of the texts, now go get your Force Tree and figure it all out."

The girl remained quiet, packing items into her backpack and processing all the information. Maz would make a great teacher, she remarked and the meaning of her words came to Rey instantly. „Wait, how do I get the Force Tree?", she demanded as she stood up.

Maz chortled with delight, stood up also and ambled for the door. „I'd ask your boyfriend."

„My what...?" Rey choked, trying to appear scandalized. „He's not-"

„Do not fear, child," Maz interrupted mellowly, „You already know what to do about that flyboy."

„Do I?" Rey questioned, confusion filling her somehow even more. She tried to put the pieces of their relationship together, but she always failed worrying not knowing if he felt the same, worrying about what should a Jedi do, worrying in general.

„I sense your conflict, but you do. Love is a strength, not something you should be afraid of," Maz stated confidently, „Don't let it turn to fear. And if I say something wrong, Luke Skywalker is welcome to show up now and correct me."

A silence followed her words. A significant amount of time passed where no even a fly buzzed and so Maz continued, „See?"

They both walked outside to find Chewie already good to go, waiting for Rey.

„Tell Leia, the transport with new ships will be ready next week," Maz called to Chewie and at the same time, she opened her arms for Rey to hug her.

Rey leaned to her heartily. „Thank You for everything, Maz. I'm so sorry about now wanting your knowledge and wisdom."

„It's quite okay, I understand you have your own path to follow," Maz admitted and squeezed Rey. „I don't promise to be always available, but do try to contact me if you need help. May the Force be with you."

„Thank You," Rey whispered into her shoulder.

Chewie stayed behind Rey, who waived and disappeared into the Falcon. He walked over to hug Maz and roared.

„Oh, hush, I haven't gone soft." A short moment later she chortled and admitted, „I'm very fond of that girl."

Chewie agreed heatedly and followed Rey into the Falcon.

* * *

„Where is Poe?" Rey urged as soon as she jumped off Falcon back at the Yavin base. They had to do some mandatory stops at different planets to make sure First Order wasn't following them, so she was definitely satisfied to be back at her new home.

„Woah, woah," Finn gasped but did go into a tight hug with his best friend, „Nice to see you too!"

From behind Finn emerged a smaller figure that answered Rey's question, „He went to his father," Rose replied.

„Rose! So good to see you on your feet," Rey exclaimed and hugged her happily.

Rose blushed a bit at Jedi's openness, „I'm content to be finally out of bed too," she agreed. „Leia managed to get an excellent doctor help the Resistance. When Black Squadron united and came back, Poe asked Leia for the doctor to see his father and she agreed. They've been gone two days now."

Rey asked surprised, „His father lives on Yavin?"

„Yes, but we don't know where," Finn replied with understanding, „It's better not to, you never know who's listening."

Rey realized Finn meant First Order trying to sniff out any information on the few people who were now the Rebels, but deep inside she felt a pang remembering her bogus Force connection to Kylo Ren. She hasn't experienced one since Crait yet, but she was suspecting Kylo could be up to something. A glimmer of hope appeared inside her chest that some part of copies of Jedi texts had a guide on how to remove an unwanted connection.

Done with gleeful greetings with her friends Rey decided to go to her room, unload the books from her backpack and grab something to eat. Rose followed her, chirping merrily and fulfilling Rey's request to fill her in on the latest news. It seemed that Leia still had allies and new people came to their aid, as well as new recruits started showing up.

Rey sat down with Rose at the canteen and watched in fascination the new faces

„Things never slow down with the Rebellion, do they?" she wondered out loud, not expecting an answer. „That's really great."

„Some of the new guys were even recruited by Poe," Rose bubbled, „he didn't waste time when he had to take a long way home."

„Certainly." Rey nodded as her eyes didn't recognize people standing on the other side of the room, next to the poster she spent hours drilling her eyes into.

The base was buzzing with life and courage filled Rey's whole heart. They weren't alone.

Next thing she knew a familiar voice came from the canteen entrance and all faces turned to Commander Dameron himself calling for his friends, Finn standing at his side. „Rose!"

„Poe!" Rose exclaimed and hobbled towards the pilot.

Rey hasn't even stood up, frozen in her seat, studying his face.

He definitely showed exhaustion, but he was genuinely smiling, she recognized that from his eyes. However, he looked nothing like the poster boy. His hair was messy, two-day stubble shadow over his cheeks, worn out camouflage suit on his back.

Finally, Rey stood up when he noticed her, the overjoyed grin on his face turning into something different, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He jumped to her in three big leaps and immediately swept her off her feet.

Rey couldn't hold in a cackle that escaped her lips as he lifted her. For a moment she forgot about the audience, just thrilled to be in his arms again, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers buried in the hair at the back of Poe's neck.

He put her down and Rey took just a tiny step back to search his face. Her right hand went in the direction of his left cheek and caressed the prickly skin. She definitely wasn't opposed to this look.

„I missed you too," she whispered what she didn't have a chance to before.

„Well that's new," a girl that just entered the canteen remarked loudly.

„Shut it, Jess," Rose shot back but beamed at the hugging pair.

Next, Rey spotted new recruits drill their stares into them in pure amazement, whispering among each other, pointing to the poster with Poe.

Rey only laughed and hid in Poe's chest, his gentle hands tracing circles over the small of her back. Now she was home.

In the evening Poe and Snap organized a small party with a campfire not far away from the base. It could not be missing the Tihaar, Snap smuggled and kept at his hiding place. The moment Rey tasted it, it was doomed to be trouble.

She was sitting in Poe's lap, bottle in one hand, a piece of flatbread in the other, grimacing at her first sip. „At least it's better than Jakku's moonshine."

„Anything is better than Jakku," Finn remarked and Rey shot him a dirty stare across the campfire to where he was sitting between Jess and Rose. „What? It's true, ask Poe."

Poe made a high pitched noise, avoiding eye contact as she smacked him. „I grew up there, it can't be that bad."

„It's not," Poe breathed and tenderly kissed her cheek while everybody rejoiced.

The rest got back to their chatter, but Poe's lips lingered and moved only a bit to Rey's ear.

„I'm going back to my home tomorrow, I'd love you to come with me," he whispered and intertwined fingers with hers.

„I would love to but I can't, Poe," Rey replied, turning in his arms, gazing deeply into his warm eyes like she did once, not long ago. „I can't risk yours fathers' safety, I don't know if Kylo won't try to get into my head."

A serious expression filled Poe's face. „You're so strong, and you're aware of it. You went to face him alone. I won't push, but I know you can do it."

Rey's heart fluttered at his loving expression, wondering what did she do to earn this attention from the best pilot in the resistance.

She smiled and nodded at Poe's offer.

* * *

In the morning, she waited for Poe in her usual spot in the canteen, one more time admiring the poster of him as she ate. She was already wearing the green jumpsuit.

„Hi!" he greeted her cheerfully and without missing a beat he leaned over her to leave a light kiss on her lips. His face was neatly shaved again and Rey was a bit disappointed.

Poe licked his lips as he sat down next to her. „Nice, someone found the fruit jams stack in the pantry."

The tips of Rey's ears were burning. „Is anybody else coming with us?"

„No, what I want to show you is only for your eyes."

Rey nodded slowly. „Oh, okay."

After a moment of comfortable silence as they both ate, Rey confessed, „I really enjoy that poster of you." Poe seemed to be confused and she nodded towards the wall. „Orange is your color."

Poe groaned, „It was meant to be a joke."

Rey put a hand on Poe's thigh. „Doesn't look like one to me."

Once finished with breakfast, backpacks prepared, Poe led Rey outside to one of the trails leading into the woods. Rey reached out for his hand and Poe smiled back at him. He took the first step but Rey hesitated and stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes.

„I shouldn't see the path," she blurted out, cursing Kylo Ren in her thoughts.

„It's okay," he reassured her.

She didn't open her eyes but she sensed Poe's body get closer. She didn't even take a peek feeling his heated breath to find her cheek.

Next thing she registered, his lips were on hers, moving slowly, asking for entrance. She gave it to him and steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as he lead her step by step into the forest. Rey let out a small moan, as Poe's tongue traced across her bottom lip. A full minute hasn't passed and he stepped back.

„Open your eyes," he kindly ordered, „and don't turn around."

Rey's eyes fluttered to see green in front of her, only trees in a homogeneous scenery.

„See?" Poe smiled at her, stuck out his hand again and Rey gladly took it. „It's gonna be fine."

Rey and Poe hiked a good half a day until they reached the gates of the colony. Rey wasn't bothered with marching, admiring the beautiful forest Poe spend his childhood in. Hearing his stories about his home and his family made her glad they couldn't fly to the spot.

„Close your eyes just one more time for me, please," soon Poe asked and Rey obeyed without hesitation, but as much as she was happy to kiss Poe's lips again, she didn't sense them moving in any directory.

„We're not moving?" she mumbled against his mouth and opened eyes.

„I know, I just wanted to do that," he gloated without hesitation, a smug grin on his face.

Rey shook her head at his silliness.

Soon they reached the Dameron's house, and Rey was left speechless. The building itself was quite nice, but the view of the forest and mountains was simply breathtaking. She gaped at Poe in awe, who invited her in, „Let's go."

„Papa?" Poe called at the doorstep, looking around. The home's aura was welcoming and cozy, making Rey feel like an intruder. Her eyes were devouring every diminutive detail and decoration until her gaze fell upon a photograph of a young mother with cute, dark-haired, chocolate eyed little boy in her lap. Poe's mother.

Rey already was familiar with Poe's late mother story, but the way she imagined Shara was a total misconception, to say the least. Sure, it was obvious from Poe's stories she was a beauty, but the way Rey saw it she was simply stunning, a brave expression on her face showing a woman with no fear. No wonder Poe was raised to be the man he was.

In the back of the hallway, Rey wasn't surprised to notice the same poster of Poe, Rey already learned every detail of by heart. A proud parent surely hanged that.

„Poe?" a shaky voice came from down the hallway. „You know I'm always happy to see you home, but you just visited yesterday. I'm taking the medicine you brought me." An older but still robust man emerged from one of the rooms to greet his son.

„I know Papa, I just wanted you to meet my... ugh, Rey," Poe corrected himself and Rey didn't blame him. They both understood it was due to have a talk about what was going between them. Especially now, that he brought her to his childhood home to meet his father.

Rey shook man's hand. „Mister Dameron, I'm honored to meet you."

Kes seemed delighted and studied her face. „Do you have a last name, Rey?"

„No, I don't. I come from Jakku."

„Ah, Jakku," he pondered and invited them to the garden, where they sat down. „Beautiful deserts. Beautiful and dangerous. You must be one tough girl."

„She is," Poe confirmed boastfully and took one of Rey's hands into his own. Rey smiled like a goof at Poe, something she did so often lately she worried her face might crack.

„So, what brings you Poe with this beautiful girl to our small household?"

„Rey is on a Jedi path, father," Poe spoke and stepped onto the grass. „I'd like to give a branch of Great Tree to her. The tree has been strong enough for years now."

Kes gestured towards the garden. „By all means, son."

„The Force Tree?" Rey was stunned and walked with Poe. „Maz told me to ask you about it, how does she know your family has it?"

„That pirate knows everything," Kes chuckled behind the pair. „I'm glad she sympathizes with Rebels."

Rey's eye's re-focused at the other side of the garden and she noticed the tree to be probably Chewbacca's height. The structure, stems and roots reminding her of the one on Anch-To. Yet, this one was glowing with Force, green leaves pumping with life, but still representing everything Luke was trying to teach her. Suddenly she felt her surroundings so clear, the forest around them, the light and dark in it. In all this was Poe, kneeling in front of the tree, he touched his forehead and reached for his pocket knife. She felt his heart as if it were next to hers.

'Don't!' she called to him in her thoughts.

He turned to Rey, clearly hearing her words in his head.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his left shoulder. „Leave it, it's not the time yet."

Poe stood up and looked at her quizzically.

„Thank You for showing me this," Rey whispered, her hand moving from his shoulder to the chest, where his mother's ring was hanging. Her fingers caressed slowly the cold metal and Poe waited and listened silently, eyebrows furrowed. „It will get stronger just like the Rebellion, just like the Jedi and anything good in this world. You can always bring me here, right?"

„Always," Poe replied in the most serious voice, pure admiration beaming from his expression.

Rey's right hand went around his neck as she locked her lips on his. The kiss was short and chaste but enough to exchange an unspoken promise for the future.

Eventually, they parted but Kes was nowhere to be seen.

„Let's go home, poster boy," Rey said and joined hands with Poe.

She was looking forward letting love guide her forward.


End file.
